The Beautiful Morning
by Trixy2
Summary: Any day can start perfect, but it can change in a matter of seconds. How will this day change our favourite CSI's. DL. Sad, angsty goodness. Danny!Hurt, Lindsay!sad COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days, when it seemed like everything was going right. Opening your eyes to the sun shining through the windows leaving perfect beams of light on the floor and having the head of a beautiful woman lying on your shoulder. When the world stops just long enough for you to see your life, like a snap shot of what you once were to what you've become. Peaceful, in love, and happy. 

Days that start this way usually end in more peaceful moments and warm nights in bed. For me it was pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The crime scene was a small car in the middle of a desolate ally way. The body of 23 year old, Brendan Shutter sat slumped across the drivers seat with a 7-inch carving knife between his eyes. It was apparent by the blood that someone wanted Brendan to suffer greatly before he perished.

Walking slowly and reluctantly to the car, Danny Messer was too happy and unprepared to see such destruction. He reached slowly into his kit and pulled out his gloves and began to process the scene. Opening the door to the car made him choke on his own breath, the sick smell of rotting human flesh hit him like blunt force trauma.

"I thought you had thicker skin then that Messer?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the car. "Well excuse me. I was just getting used to the smell of coffee when dead civic boy here introduced himself." Danny said with a devilish grin on his face. Lindsay smiled back and opened the opposite car door to start her processing, "You left early?" she said calmly. "Ya sorry about that, its this whole thing about needed to wear clean clothes to work… and really you just looked too perfect to move you." He said as he looked up from the blood soaked car. She said nothing as she smiled into her kit and grabbed more swabs.

"What are we looking at?" sounded Stella as she walked up to Danny who was now checking the outside of the small black car.

"Well, Brendan Shutter, 23 years old. And it appears that he has some enemies. I found a carving knife at 2 o'clock in his skull. I have some prints from the blade and a bloody… possible palm print on the bumper. Ah nice find if I do say so myself Messer." Danny said in a cocky tone.

"Looks like someone woke up with an enlarged ego!" quickly retorting Danny's mark, it was obvious Stella did not share Danny's blissful mood.

"Long night, Stel?"

"Ha, more like long week. Do we know anything probative?"

Lindsay joined the conversation, "Hey Stella, Flack has been canvassing and no one knows or has ever seen this kid around here before. Thinking possible drug deal gone bad… very bad."

"Then lets see if we can find his family, friends, anyone that will talk." Danny said.

"Lindsay go with the body and see if Sid sees something we don't, Danny your with me… and stop smiling like a fool." Stella said as she starts to walk away,

"What? I'm not. Don't say a word." He says as he points to Lindsay and laughs in her direction. Lindsay says nothing but smiles in return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brendan's Apartment

As Stella and Danny walked to the elevator, Stella took the opportunity to corner Danny.

"So is this stupid smile thing you've been doing all morning, have anything to do with a new squeeze?"

"What? No, how come every time I smile someone thinks its because I got laid?"

"Well… that's usually the case, Danny."

"Well when your right your right." He said as Stella started laughing.

"But in all seriousness, this new 'squeeze' as you so romantically put it, might be the real thing ya know? I think I might actually be falling in love."

"Well good then, who is she?"

"All in good time Stel. All in good time." Danny said giving her a wink.

As they approached the door something felt instantly wrong. Danny had a feeling like they were being watched, he put out his arm to stop Stella and she did. "What? What is it?"

"I don't know, some thing is… wrong. I just had that feeling you know? Like…" before he could finish the door exploded with gun shots. Danny pushed Stella hard and she hit the floor opposite the door. Danny took the full brunt of the shots.

He felt each bullet enter his body and he fell backwards towards the wall. One… two… three… the bullets stopped flying as Danny hit the wall and started to slowly slide down the wall. Blood stains following him to the ground.

"DANNY! JESUS…" Stella drew her gun and started yelling for EMS into her radio.

"THIS IS THE NYPD, DROP YOUR WEAPON. I NEED TO CHECK ON MY PARTNER!!!"

Danny lay on the ground struggling for every breath. There was a bullet for every part of his upper body. One in his lower abdomen, one in his chest that cause every gasp of air to be a job, and one in his shoulder that seem to be the source of the most blood.

The firing stopped and Stella heard someone running out the fire escape. Not caring about anything but Danny she got up and dragged Danny out of the way of the door.

"Danny, hey come on just breath. Ambulance is on the way. Shhh its okay, its okay." She tried to calm him and she pushed her hands against the wounds.

Danny, although struggling and being in unimagionable amounts of pain, reached for Stella's hand.

"Tell Lindsay…. that… it's okay. That… I… love her." Danny said between chocking on his own blood.

"You can tell her yourself Dan, you just have to stay with me ok?! Just keep your eyes open… hey no… Danny no… come on, look at me Danny!?" Danny was fading and fading fast. His eyelids were so heavy, he tried with everything he had to concentrate on Stella, to stay awake, but it was too much. The blood loss was becoming too great to keep up with. With his last thoughts of Lindsay, he succumbs to the darkness and closed his eyes.

"Danny… no… Come on!" Stella picks up her radio with tears in her eyes, "WHERE IS MY BUS? I HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN I NEED EMS NOW!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trace has turned up nothing. Sid had found nothing surprising on the body, except evidence of struggle and a strange bruise on the inside of his left thigh. Other then the finger print on the knife and the bloody palm print, it seemed like nothing was adding up. Lindsay was getting frustrated when nothing came up on either. She sat back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee, and smiled. All she could think about was Danny, his smell, his taste; she began to daydream and drift off into another world.

_The knocking at the door was insanely persistent, almost urgent._

"_I'm coming, keep your pants on!" Danny said as he answered the door. "Oh never mind, you can take your pants off." He said smiling as Lindsay stepped through his apartment door placing a sweet kiss on his cheek._

"_All I want is something to drink and for YOU to rubbed my aching feet!" _

"_Is that all I am to you, a bar and massage stop?"_

"_Oh don't be silly… you also make a great maid." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"_Mmmm… as long as there is more of this involved… Ill even be your dry cleaner."_

_Lindsay laughed and deepened the kiss. "In that case…" she said in a more seductive tone and pressed her body into his. Danny pushed her hair out of her face and began to kiss along her jaw line and down to her collarbone. "Now that I think about it… I really… um… oh… don't need a drink so much." She said as Danny started to slowly nibble on her neck and earlobe. _

_Lindsay kissed his face and dragged her fingers across his back. In one smooth motion Danny picked her up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around him. Danny moved toward the bedroom and lay her down upon the bed. _

_He lay above her and started slowly kissing his way down her body as he worked the buttons of her shirt. Once it was undone he went up to face her again and kissed her deep and passionately. Lindsay whimpered against his stubble, she never realized until now how happy this man made her. _

_"Danny, I want you inside me. I need to feel you." Danny paused and looked into her eyes, he moved the hair from her eyes and said softly, "I'm glad you came here tonight, I was really missing the feeling of you… near me, with me… Lindsay you're a part of me." _

_With that Lindsay grabbed Danny's face and kissed him harder then she has ever kissed him and if felt like it lasted forever, if only for a minute or two. It wasn't long before they were naked and one. Danny was gentle but made sure that she was taken care of, Lindsay came harder then she ever has in her life. Danny looked into her eyes when he finished, and kissed her forehead. They lay together, breathing and holding each other, when he finally left her body Lindsay rolled over on top of Danny and fell asleep. They woke in the same position the next morning, it all seemed so perfect._

Beep, beep, beep, beep… Lindsay snapped out of it. She giggled and looked for the sound that ruined a perfectly good daydream. It was a text from Mac telling her to report to his office ASAP. Lindsay got up and walked toward Mac's office, when she got close enough, she could tell by the look on Mac, Hawke's, and Flack's faces that something was off.

"Mac, what's going on?" She asked confused.

"Lindsay… Danny's been shot. He's on route to hospital with Ste…"

"WHAT HOSPITAL?" Lindsay injected cutting off her boss reaching for her car keys.

"Lindsay I need you at the crime scene, Stella is with Danny."

"Mac I don't think you understand. I'm going to the hospital… fire me if you have to." Lindsay said, as she left the office on her way to the truck.

When Lindsay got to the truck, the guilt kicked in. '_here you are daydreaming while the love of your life is bleeding to death… no shut up, he'll be fine. He's Danny. I don't even know how bad it is… Stop crying.'_ Lindsay started the truck for a longest drive, possibly, in her entire life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stella was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable yellow chair holding her head in her hands. It didn't matter that the blood from Danny's wounds was dry and cracking on her hands. It didn't matter that the blood on her shirt was going to stain and that she was never going to get it out. It didn't matter that she had left the crime scene before any of her fellow C.S.I. had arrived. It just didn't matter. Any of it.

Stella sat with her thoughts, until the sound of clicking heals caught her off guard.

"STELLA!" Lindsay's voice filled the small uncomfortable room.

"Lindsay, thank god. He's in surgery. It's… Oh god." Stella suddenly realized how awful it must look having Danny's blood covering most of her body. The very site of Stella caused every tear she had suppressed in her lifetime of a drive to the hospital to fall freely from her eyes.

"This is bad isn't it? I shouldn't have left; I should have gone with you… What Happened? Stella? Are you? What?" It was then that Stella understood how much these two people meant to each other. Stella motioned for Lindsay to sit down; she started swaying on her feet.

"Linds, calm down. Danny lost a lot of blood; he was hot 3 or 4 times. He told me to tell you that it's going to be okay and that he loves you." I think it was obvious from the look on Lindsay's face that he had never said that before.

"What?"

"He said that he loves you. I didn't even know that you were… well… I think everyone thought it, but… it doesn't matter. He loves you, and that should be enough for him to fight. Danny is a tough kid. He's never given up and you know how Danny loves to impress." With that Stella realize that she was talking just for the sake of talking. It wasn't what Lindsay needed to hear.

"The doctor said when the surgery is over he'd come find us. There is a lot of damage, but he was hopeful." The truth was Lindsay was in shock. Shock from learning of her boyfriend getting shot 3 or 4 times, unknown at this point, and to know that he must have thought he was going to die to want Stella to tell her that he loved her. Her really loved her.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as if days had gone by since she last talked to him, since she had him close enough to smell him, to touch, to taste him. It had merely been hours. The longest hours she had ever spent in her life, waiting to see if the man she loved was ever going to say her name again.

"Who is here for Detective Messer?" said a small nurse who by the looks of it had just come out of surgery.

"Right here, how is he?" Lindsay had jumped to her feet the second she heard his name. "How is he doing? Tell me something?"

"Ma'am, he's out of surgery. But the doctor would like to speak to his immediate family first."

"We tried, but his parents are out of town. Please?" At that moment, Stella took Lindsay's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. After all, she too was feeling vulnerable and scare, the touch made her feel more calmed.

With that, the nurse let out a sigh and motioned for the women to follow her down the hall where the doctor was standing talking to a nurse while Danny was moved to recovery.

"Dr. Stevens? These women are here for Detective Messer."

"I'm his girlfriend, how is he?" Lindsay said before the doctor could open his mouth.

"Right now, all I can tell you is that he is stable. It is touch and go from here. He has lost a lot of blood, and there was significant damage to his liver and his left lung collapsed due to pressure from the gunshot wound to his chest. What we are worried about the blood loss, his pressure has been hard to stabilize."

"What does that mean?" Stella interjected, seeing the tears form in Lindsay's eyes.

"It means that he is going to have to fight. If he does survive this it is going to be a hard recovery." The doctor gave them a grim look that gave Lindsay chills.

"What do you mean 'if'?" Lindsay said in a harsh tone.

"I don't want you to have too high of expectations right now. I was surprised he even made it through surgery. I'm sorry, but it is good to stay positive." With that the doctor put a hand on Lindsay shoulder and said, "As soon as he is out of recovery and moved to the ICU, Ill get the nurse to come and get you."

"Thank you doctor." Lindsay said, Dr. Stevens gave her a meaningful nod and walked away.

"Okay, I'm…ah… going to call Mac I guess and let him know. You need anything?" Stella looked at a broken Lindsay and realized the only thing she needed was Danny.

"Thank you. Really, I mean I should be comforting you. You were there, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Stella paused and decided that is was time she knew. "Lindsay… Danny saved my life." Lindsay sat down and looked up at Stella.

"What do you mean?"

"He had a feeling. He said something was off, and then he pushed me to the ground. He took those bullets for me. If he doesn't… well. I should call Mac." Stella turned on her heal and walked away before Lindsay could say anything. She knew that Danny was a hero; she just didn't know that he was a hero to more people then just her.

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

"Ok… thanks Stella." Mac shut his phone and turned to the waiting Hawkes and Flack who were desperate to hear how their friend was doing. "He's out of surgery and he's stable. Apart from that its touch and go. Stella didn't sound enthusiastic." Mac said in a monotone voice.

Flack looked down at the floor of the hallway, where Danny's broken and bleeding body once laid. The blood pool was larger then he expected when he first arrived on scene, and the look of it made him sick to his stomach.

"So other then the fact that this guy is wanted for attempted murder of a police officer, he is also wanted on drug trafficking charges, theft and armed robbery. Seems like a nice guy." Flack said with angry and bitterness.

"I'm thinking that either Brendan had a drug deal gone bad between himself and his roomy or bad drug deal gone bad and now someone is after the roomy, and being a drug addict, he is probably paranoid. Hence the shooting through the door at Danny and Stella." Hawkes said in a very flat tone, trying not so show his upset in investigating the shooting of one of his best friends.

"We are not sleeping until this son-of-a-bitch in is cuffs. Do you understand me? Stella is on her way back from the hospital; Lindsay is staying with Danny. If anything changes she'll be calling." Mac paused and let out a large sigh. "Now… lets get this bastard."

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

"Excuse me, Miss? Sweetie?" Lindsay heard someone saying, she opened her eyes, not even realizing that she had fallen asleep. She noticed the small nurse was standing above her.

"Detective Messer has been moved to the ICU. You can see him if you'd like." The nurses' tone had changed since her last encounter. She was more relaxed, more mother like. Lindsay felt at ease around her.

"Yes…I would, where do I go?" with that Lindsay got up and followed the nurse. When they got to the room, the woman turned and said to Lindsay, "My husband is a cop. I've been where your standing. Its not easy, but you can survive it. If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask." Lindsay took it in; the woman put a hand on her back and pointed her in the direction of Danny's room.

"Thank you." She said plainly, and walked slowly toward the room. Lindsay didn't know what scared her more. Seeing Danny attached to machines, or seeing him looking so helpless.

When she got to the room, it felt as if her heart would jump from her chest. She caught her breath in her throat and had to put a hand on the doorframe to steady her self. There were tubes coming from his mouth, his nose, and both wrists, his glasses were missing and for the first time, Lindsay had seen Danny with all of his defenses gone. He looked so helpless and calm.

Lindsay wiped the tears from her eyes, and walked toward the bed. She sat on the edge and took his hand. It was cold from the blood loss, so she brought it to her face to warm it against her skin.

"Hey baby. I don't think you can hear me, but ah… I know what you did. For Stella. I want you to know that I am so proud of you. For being so brave, and heroic." She paused to sniffle back her tears. "Listen you have to do me a favour and open your eyes, okay? You need to get better, because I need you to tell me that things are going to be okay. I never realized how much I need you in my life. You weren't something I planned, ya know? When I came here I never thought I'd fall in love with a man like you. But… I did, and I fell hard Messer."

Lindsay's tears were falling free now. But she remained calm; she knew that even though she was scared out of her mind. She had to be the rock for Danny.

"I know you'll wake up, just to prove the doctors wrong. You always have to be right, or be first. So make sure you are this time too. You can't die Danny; it isn't your time. You are too young, too beautiful a person. So… just keep fighting. Okay?"

Lindsay lay down next to him, careful to make sure that she didn't pull any wires. She lay close enough so that she could hear his heartbeats.

"I love you Danny. Just promise to come back to me. I love you."

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

It has been twenty-seven hours, and thirty-six minutes since Danny had been shot. Half of the NYPD was looking for the man responsible for causing such pain and misery to the CSI team. Lindsay has not left the hospital.

The nurses came and went, the doctors made their rounds and cleaning staff would come in. They all shared the common thought, they knew that visiting hours did not apply to Lindsay, and that no matter what they said she was not going to leave. One nurse even went as far as to bring Lindsay coffee at the early hours of the morning. She looked exhausted and they did their best to help.

Lindsay sat in the chair beside Danny watching his chest rise and fall, when she noticed someone was standing behind her. When she looked up she saw the fallen faces of an older Italian couple. She knew instantly that they were Danny's parents. He shared eyes with his mother and the slender face of his father, and by the morbid look on their faces, it appeared they did not know the severity of the situation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer… I'm sorry I didn't see you come in… I'm…"

"We know who you are." Mrs. Messer said bluntly.

"How is he doing? This kid is a fighter. What exactly happened?" Danny's father was calm, but you could tell he was terrified.

"The doctor said that he is getting stronger, but since he has come out of surgery there hasn't been any change." Lindsay paused to look Danny's mother in the eye. "He is a hero. He saved another detective's life. You should be proud."

"Excuse me? I should be proud he's dumb enough to jump in front of a bullet? Who the hell are you anyways? Why are you here?"

"Carm? Stop it. This is Lindsay. Don't you remember?" Danny's father grabbed his wife to look her straight in the eyes. Lindsay was looking at the floor in shock of what to say to the mother of the man she loved.

"Oh god, I'm sorry darling, I'm so sorry. Come here?" She said pulling Lindsay into a strong, mother-like, hug. The second Lindsay's face hit Danny's mother shoulder she felt it let go. She started crying for what felt like forever.

"It's okay, my baby won't give up. Ever since he was a baby… well… he won't give up." Danny's mother was a strong woman, but in this moment she was reduced to tears. Her and Lindsay held their embrace for a couple of minutes, until the doctor came in to interrupt them.

"Good morning, how's our boy doing?" Danny's father said shaking Dr. Stevens's hand.

"Well, his vitals are strong and his blood pressure is coming back up. His blood work shows that his red blood cell is still low. That might have to do with the damage to his liver. But so far he is making good progress." The doctor seemed enthusiastic for the first time since Danny had been admitted.

"How long do you think he'll be in a coma for?" Danny's mother was still stifling back tears.

"Well, to be honest that is completely up to Danny. As long as he keeps fighting this, he should make it through. His body is responding well, for now."

"What is that supposed to mean? 'For now'?" Lindsay said with determination in her tone.

"It means that I was expecting better progress then this, and his liver function doesn't seem to be improving. Like I said when he was out of surgery, he was lucky to come this far. He is NOT in good shape. I'm trying to stay positive, but his body isn't healing well." He put a hand to Lindsay's shoulder, and she instinctively pulled away.

"You obviously don't know Danny very well." With that Lindsay picked up Danny's hand and sat down on the bed beside her boyfriend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flack walked to the doorway of Mac's office and paused before interrupting Stella and Mac's conversation. He cleared his throat, and Mac looked up from his desk.

"Flack? Any news?" Stella turned too see Flacks response.

"Umm… ya big news. Patrol picked up Brendan's roommate. Twenty-four years old, his name is Derek Matthews. Well known drug dealer, and has been arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. He is in room five." Flack looked at Mac, and realized that he hasn't heard anything about Danny in a couple hours. "Anything new on Danny?"

"No… he's still in a coma, and Lindsay said that the doctor isn't too enthused about his blood work. He's not responding very well. But it's Danny, and he'll be okay." Mac knew that he wasn't doing well at all, and that maybe he shouldn't be so positive and try to let his team know that they could be close to loosing one of their own.

"Ya, I guess." Flack cleared his throat again, and motioned for Mac to follow.

"Ya I'll meet you there, I'm going to check with Lindsay again."

"Ya… okay." Flack turned on his heal and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We have the gun, with your prints on it. We tested your hands for gun shot residue. It was positive. We have the bloody fingerprint on the handle of the knife used to kill your roommate. All we need is you saying you killed him IN COLD BLOOD, and guess what buddy, ya that's the death penalty!" Flack was standing beside Derek, screaming in his ear.

"YOU SHOT A COP! YOU SICK BASTARD! LOOK AT ME!" Flack grabbed him by the shirt and lifted his body to meet his eyes. "If he dies, I will make it my personal mission to make sure you die! Do you understand me? You're looking at the chair bitch!!!" The vein in Flacks forehead was sticking far out of his head. He was grinding his teeth, balling his fists. There wasn't any other way to make this guy realize how pissed he was.

"I didn't know they were cops. I thought they were going to kill me! I thought the guys that killed Brendan were coming for me I had no idea! Believe me! IM SO SORRY!" Flack dropped him back into his seat.

"What do you mean the guys that killed Brendan?"

"Brendan was supposed to make a drop. That's it! He was taking so long so I went looking for him. When I got there I saw the knife and tried to pull it out, I touched the knife but I didn't kill him. So I went home and when I get there, I hear people talking in the hallway. They were wearing suits, I though they were coming for me. I didn't know they were cops. I swear on my mother."

"First of all… don't swear on your mother. Second. How do you know it wasn't a robbery? Who do you think is coming after you?" Flack was confused.

"We've been, sort of, threatened by these thugs, gangsters. They told us to beat it or we'd see the unfriendly side of a knife. We didn't think it was serious, we're small time ya know?"

"Ya I noticed."

"How… how is the cop?" Derek looked at Flack sheepishly.

"The cops name is Danny Messer, he's 32, his brother died last year, he is in a relationship with a lovely woman, and is a great cop. You better hope to god that he wakes up." Flack stood up and walked out of the room and shut the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think I'm going to get some coffee. Would any one like some?" Danny's father asked as he walked toward the door. They had already been here for nine hours and were starting to feel familiar with the hospital, after spending so much time here before Louie died.

"No, but thank you." Lindsay said with a small smile.

"I am okay dear." Danny's mother turned to Lindsay and smiled. "You are a beautiful girl. My boy has good taste." Lindsay let out a small laugh and looked up at his mother's eyes.

"Ha, I look like crap right now. But thanks." She tried to stay humble.

"You have really been here for him, I appreciate it. You must really love him."

"I do. With everything I have. I would do anything for him to open his eyes." A single tear fell down her cheek, and Danny's mother wiped it from her face.

"He's going to be okay… with Louie I could tell I didn't have much time. But with Danny, it's different. It's a feeling I…" Before she could finish Danny's heart monitors started screaming.

"What? What's happening? DANNY? No…. HELP? SOMEONE HELP?" Lindsay screamed as she ran into the hall and nurses and doctors came in and started working on Danny.

Danny's mother took Lindsay by the arm and pulled her back out of the way so the doctors and nurses could work on him.

"Tell me something? Please?" Danny's mother pleaded with one of the nurses who pushed them outside of the room and shut the door. Through the tiny window in the door, Lindsay heard the doctor screaming orders and giving Danny resuscitation.

The last thing Lindsay saw was Danny's monitor flat line before she passed out. Her last thought of Danny, she hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke with the soft sounds of a heart monitor. She didn't open her eyes right away, but she could feel some ones hand clasped around hers. When her eyes slowly opened, she saw the curly hair of a woman sitting next to her bed.

"Morning, sunshine." Stella said in a soft voice.

Lindsay suddenly realized where she was, and the memories of Danny flat lining came flooding back to her.

"Danny… how's Danny? Stella what happened?" Lindsay tried to sit up quickly in a state of panic.

"It's okay, shhhh… calm down Linds, he is going to be okay. He had a blood clot, but they got it before it got critical." Stella was talking slowly and in a low tone so that she would not upset Lindsay. "You passed out. You were exhausted and dehydrated."

"But Danny's okay? Is he awake?"

"Not yet, but he's okay. He's fighting hard Linds, He'll be okay." Stella looked to the door and continued. "I am going to get your doctor and let him know you're awake." Stella stood up and left only to return with a young doctor. He was a tall good-looking man, in his early thirties.

"Hello, Ms. Monroe, I'm Dr. Tanner. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, if it's okay with you, I'd like to go back to Danny's room?"

"Well first we should talk… in private." Lindsay looked at Stella and realized that she wasn't in the mood to be alone with this man, just yet.

"No, actually… Stella, would you mind staying?" Lindsay looked at Stella and Stella knew instantly that she was scared.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Stella moved to her side and sat on the side of her hospital bed and held her hand.

"Very well. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that you passed out from dehydration and exhaustion, which you probably already knew." The doctor paused and sat down on the chair next to the bed and look up from the chart. "The good news is that you're pregnant."

Lindsay's jaw dropped and she stared at the doctor. Stella looked from the doctor to Lindsay and back.

"The blood work shows that you are in your first trimester. When was your last period?"

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me I'm pregnant?"

"That's what it looks like." The doctor was smiling, but when he saw Lindsay's face drain of all colour, he suddenly realized why. "The father is the man in a coma, isn't it?"

"That's what it looks like." Lindsay said, with the sudden urge to throw up, she got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Stella got up and followed her to the bathroom; she placed a hand on her shoulder and held her hair from her face as she heaved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Mac any news on Danny? Or Lindsay for that matter?" Flack asked as he walked into Mac's office.

"Stella said Lindsay's okay. Just exhausted, and Danny is still unconscious. But since the blood clot he's improving." Mac picked up a folder and tossed it lightly across the table to Flack where he sat down in the chair across from Mac's desk. "From the description we got from Derek, we profiled some drug dealers in the area of the murder and we got a hit. A Mr. Rodney 'Rotty' Williams, best known for this handy work with knives and big fists. Out on bail and get this, his initial arrest was for assault with a deadly weapon. That weapon? A standard kitchen carving knife."

"Dangerous offender. Violent son-of-a-bitch." Flack said flipping through the folder. "I'll put an APB out on this guy, see if a uniform can spot him." Flack stood up and walked to the door. "Call if…"

"Ya, I will." Mac said before turning back to his work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lindsay had finally gotten the energy to walk back down the long hallway to Danny's room. With Stella at her side, she decided that it was time to face the man she loved, and now also the father of her unborn child.

When she entered the room, Danny's mother got up and walked to Lindsay and pulled her into a hug. "You had us scared sweet heart." Lindsay smiled. She felt comfortable and loved near his parents.

"I'm okay, I just… well I'm okay. I just haven't given myself a lot of thought since Danny's been shot." Lindsay looked, and felt horrible. _I thought pregnant women were supposed to glow?_ Lindsay thought to herself.

She walked over to where Danny's father was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you guys holding up? How's Danny?"

"Don't worry about us. Danny's getting stronger; he squeezed my hand a while ago. The doctor said it was just a spasm, but I don't think so. I think he can hear us. Maybe you should try and talk to him. Besides we could use a break." Danny's father got up and took Lindsay's tiny hand in his. "We're going for some coffee; talk to our boy. Maybe your voice will wake him up." He gave Lindsay a wink and walked out of the room with his wife by his side.

"I'll be outside if you need anything, okay?" Stella said as she left the room and shut the door.

Lindsay sat on the side of the bed and took Danny's hand, once again and brought it to her face. It was warmer then the first time she did this, and it made her smile. She planted a soft kiss on his hand then leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby. Sorry I haven't been here I had a little problem. Your hands are warmer… so… that's good." Lindsay did not know why this was so hard. She had talked to him about everything; never once had they had an awkward conversation since they have been together. He was unconscious, and she couldn't say what she wanted to.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me? Okay, I'll take that as a 'no'." Lindsay paused and smiled to herself. "Hey, do you remember that time you were in a coma and had a blood clot and I saw your monitor go blank and I passed out? Ha ha… I'm pregnant." Lindsay stopped and laughed to her self. It was as if Danny was there and they were having a conversation. She laughed hard and out loud for about five minutes before she realized she was balling her eyes out. She was crying so hard that she didn't even notice when someone was squeezing her hand. Lindsay stopped when she saw movement coming from Danny. She looked up to see the very confused blue eyes of Danny Messer looking at her.

Being that he had been in a coma for over two days, he was very disoriented and everything was hurting. He started coughing and panicking when he realized that some thing was in his throat. Choking him. The panic rose, and he began pulling at the tubes coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Danny? Danny! Hey, it's okay. No, no, no… stop. It's okay. Danny you were shot, just breathe." Lindsay turned toward the door and ran toward it, throwing it open and screamed down the hallway. "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! SOMEONE?" Lindsay ran back to Danny who had tears running down his face. Lindsay grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Baby, I know your scared, but just concentrate on my voice. Shhh… it's okay. You're okay."

The last time he had to concentrate on someone's voice all he could think about was his Montana, and living with the fear of never seeing her again. Danny's heart monitor began to slow as he looked into her eyes. All he wanted to do was tell her that is was okay, and that he loved her.

Suddenly there were people coming in flooding the room. Danny did not take his eyes away from Lindsay, who had moved her hands up to Danny's face, and slowly stroked his hair as he calmed down. The doctors began checking him, and told Lindsay that they needed to look at him. Danny's parents had returned, and put a steady hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

By the looks on their faces, Lindsay could tell that they were worried. She blurted out so quick it was barely audible.

"HE'S AWAKE!"

tbc…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope this is okay. I was having problems with it… that and Im tired as hell! Please tell me if you love it/hate it. R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"HE'S AWAKE!" Lindsay exclaimed. Danny's parent's faces said it all. A single tear ran down his father cheek and his mother turned and buried her face in her husbands shoulder.

Stella came in the room and saw the confusion and went to where Lindsay was standing. "Hey, what's going on?" Stella looked worried.

"He's awake Stella, he squeezed my hand. He's awake." Lindsay's face was plastered with a large smile. Stella smiled and held Lindsay's hand as they watched the doctors' work on Danny.

"Mr. Messer, welcome back. Listen I need you to relax for me, can you do that?" Danny looked at the doctor and nodded in response. "Okay, we are going to take the tube from your throat. I'm going to count to three; on three, I need you take a deep breath and when I say blow, blow as hard as you can. Do you understand?" Danny nodded again, he didn't know whose hand he was squeezing but any physical contact was good contact right now.

"Okay, ready? One… two… three…. Deep breathe, there ya go, good job. And Blow…" Danny did as he was told, and when he felt the tube being ripped from this throat he began to cough and wheeze. Danny coughed until all of his energy was gone from the rapid movements of his already hurting chest. "I need you to try and not talk, okay? It's going to be tender for a while. So just concentrate on breathing right now." Dr. Stevens voice was low and calming to Danny. He instantly liked this man.

"Lindsay?" Danny's voice was raspy and sounded painful.

"Hey Danny, I'm right here." Lindsay moved in beside the doctor to the side of his bed. "Don't talk, I'm here." There were no words to describe how Danny felt, seeing Lindsay come to him and sit on the bed beside him. She took his hand and held it, she stroked his hair and Danny closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"You're a hero. You saved my life Danny." Stella said coming to the side of his bed. Danny opened his eyes and looked up at Stella, "Don't mention it." He replied in a very low voice.

Danny's parents came to his side and his mother kissed his cheek and his father took his hand. "You gave us a scare kid, we're happy to see you conscious." Danny squeezed his fathers hand, "I love you guys… all of you." Danny had only been awake about ten minutes and he was already feeling tired and weak. Dr. Stevens' noticed Danny's eyes fluttering and decided it was time in interject.

"Okay guys, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but you are going to have to leave. This is a little too much for him to take right now. You can come back in a couple hours but he needs his rest." No one protested, they understood. Everyone got up to leave, Lindsay tried to leave but Danny squeezed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Sorry Doc doesn't look like I'm leaving." Lindsay said, as she smiled and sat down with Danny.

"Love you sweetie, we'll be back." Danny's mother said as she kissed his forehead and left with his father. Stella gave them a nod and smile and left the room.

When everyone was gone. Lindsay leaned down and kissed Danny on the lips. "Don't ever do that again." Danny looked up at her with a confused look.

"You mean get shot and almost die?" Danny said slowly with a grin on his face.

"No, I mean leave me." Lindsay paused and moved her body so that she was lying next to Danny in his bed. "I love you… and I have something to ask you."

Danny looked at her, and put his arm around her. "What's that?"

"This isn't exactly how I pictured it, but…" Lindsay let out a deep breathe and continued, "Will you marry me?"

Danny, who was surprised, paused and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry…" Lindsay said and tried to get up. Danny puller her back down and kissed her.

"No, I'm sorry." He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Because you see, I was going to ask you the same thing on our six month. So what I'm trying to say is… I would absolutely love to marry you." Danny knew he looked weak and he sounded sick and raspy. Lindsay didn't care, she was finally talking to the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She turned to him and kissed him.

"I love you, Mr. Messer."

"I love you too, Mrs. Messer… so I guess we are going to have one little happy family." He said putting a hand on Lindsay's stomach.

"You could hear me?" Lindsay was a little shocked.

"Kind of. It was like I was in a dream and it was echoing, but I could feel you squeezing my hand." Danny's eyes were fluttering; Lindsay could tell he was tired; Lindsay was tired. It had been a long and emotional last couple of days. "It will be okay Lindsay, I promise."

Lindsay put her head on Danny's shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep, each of them thinking about how happy they were to be with each other. It didn't matter how damaged they both were, or how hard the next couple of months would be. As long as they were together they were happy.

To be continued…

Still more to come… not over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been four weeks since Danny had been shot, and his recovery was going much slower then he anticipated. Through frustration, pain, and anger, Lindsay never left his side. She knew that when Danny lashed out it had nothing to do with her. It was when he got quiet she worried for him. Lindsay knew by Danny's face that he was still feeling incredible amounts of pain, but he never once said anything.

Lindsay no longer stayed at the hospital at night, by Danny's request. After Lindsay had spent an hour arguing with many members of the nursing staff they finally allowed her to stay when she told Danny this his only reaction was, "Are you crazy? Go home and sleep. I'm fine, don't be rediculous." With that Lindsay finally realized that she must have been sufficating him. Danny needed his space. She kissed him good-night and went home and barely made it to her bed by the time she fell asleep for the first time in weeks.

Danny on the other hand, hasn't slept without sedatives since the first bullet tore through his body. If he closed his eyes he saw the terror in Stella's eyes as he threw her to the ground and the pain flashed before him as if he was being shot and thrown against a wall all over again. At night he would lie awake and stare at the ceiling. He refused to ask for pain killers though he could feel pain constantly. Danny never liked looking weak, even if he had been shot four times, he didn't want any pity. He was no wimp, '_I can take it!_' he told himself over and over again.

In physical theropy the pain had gotten so bad while trying to walk he ended up throwing up in the bathroom until his chest hurt from heaving. No one knew this, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell anyone. 

The only thing that kept him going, was the thought of his and Lindsay's baby growing inside of her. He had to be strong for his family; there was nothing else on his mind but getting better as quickly as he could so he could take care of his girl and his child. Even if that ment taking it a little too far.

* * *

Danny was in bed when his phyiscal theropist, Dylan, came in to his room to start his daily workout. Danny had been feeling odd all morning but, once again, kept it to himself so that he didn't bother anyone.

"Hey D, how you feelin' this mornin'?" Dylan said in a bright 'I've had way too much caffine' voice. He instantly gave Danny a head ache.

"I'm good, man. I'm ready to go home if you want honesty." His voice was low and mellow.

"Yeah, and I'd rather be a beach with a blonde with nothing on, named Sassy... but we get what we get..." Dylan paused and looked at Danny's very pale complexion, "You alright man, I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you look worse then normal."

Danny was not in the mood to be told he looked sick, he had to look pretty pastey, he hadn't left the hospital in over a month and this room was enough to make him green.

"Dude, not right now... can we just get our session over with. I think I'm going to need a nap today." Danny laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

Dylan saw right through this, with a look of concern on his face, he stepped closer to Danny and pulled a same flash light out of his scrubs pocket.

"Open your eyes for me D..." Dylan put the flash light up to his eyes to check his puples, "You feeling dizzy? Any headaches?"

"What? Come on, can we get started? I want to be done before Linds... woah..." Danny said when he took the flash light away causing his vertigo to jump start.

"That's what I thought... stay here, Im going to see if Dr. Stevens is around." Dylan turned on his heal and left the room.

"This is bull, I'm fine!" Danny called as Dylan exited the room.

His head only seemed to get worse in his absence. He couldn't finger what was going on, all he knew was that his body was fighting him. Danny got up from his sitting position on the bed and made his best attempt to stand. When he finally was balancing on two feet, he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Using the bed to steady himself he let it pass slowly.

When Danny brought a hand to his stomach he realized he felt something wet under his shirt, confused and in pain, he lifted his shirt to reveal his bandages were wet with a yellow liquid. Panic swept over him as he realized he had pushed his body right into infection. He began to walk towards the door when Lindsay entered carrying a bag of his things from home.

"Hey baby, I brought some of you sweaters and... Danny... Danny woah..." Lindsay said as she caught Danny who was falling into her. His breathing was heavy and his face was a paler shade of white. His eyes were blood shot and he was breathing hard, "Linds, Dr. Stevens... Need something for the pain!"

Lindsay was beyond scared, when he tried to turn and get the doctor, Danny grabbed her arm, he was slowly falling to the floor and Lindsay braced him as he went.

"Danny, baby, I need you to tell me what's going on? You're scarying me." Lindsay had Danny's face in her hands and was trying to make him look at her. In his confusion he was looking all over the room, he wanted help and didn't know what his body was reacting to, but it wouldn't listen to him.

"Lins... Dylan... he was... here... now I can't remember...God! Help me, Please!" Danny pleaded with his body more then he was with Lindsay.

"Ok I'll call a nurse. Ok? Just let me up." Lindsay made an attempt to get up but was stopped by Danny. "No, no don't go." Lindsay saw a tear run down his cheek and it was then she knew something was horrifically wrong.

"Ok, I won't. I... Danny, what is on your shirt? Oh god!" Lindsay now saw the cause of his discomfort as the yellow liquid seeped onto his t-shirt.

As Lindsay studied his stomach, Dylan returned with Dr. Stevens at his side.

"Like I was saying it looks like he is septic... Hey Danny? Woah man, what happened?" Dylan said as he noticed Danny laying in Lindsay's arms on the floor.

"I came in and he jsut collapsed. He has a yellow liquid on his bandages, and he seems to have a high fever... you have to help him." Lindsay said as Dr. Stevens bent down to listen to Danny's heart.

"Ok lets get him back in bed. Dylan help me here." He said as he and Dylan lifted Danny onto the bed. 

"I told her something would happen... no one listens..." Danny said as his fever got higher, he wasn't making any sense.

"Danny buddy, can you tell me when you started feeling like this? Danny you with me?" Dr. Stevens pulled Danny's face toward him when his eyes rolled back into his head and his body started shaking uncontrollably. A nurse hooked up his heart monitor and it went crazy with sound as Danny's body started failing him once again.

"Code blue, we have a code blue here! Come on Danny stay with me!" Dr. Stevens his a button on the wall and within seconds the room was full of doctors and nurses.

"Ms. Monroe I think you should step outside." The nurse said as she practically pushed Lindsay out the door and closed it.

Lindsay stared at the door in disbelief. She wasn't sure what just happened. She looked down at her hand and realized she was still holding the bag full of Danny's things; she dropped it and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, Mac it's Lindsay... no... Mac listen to me! It's worse this time... Something is really wrong... Ok see you soon." Lindsay closed the phone and for the third time today, she ran to the bathroom to be sick.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My computer was in the shop so I just got it back and thought I'd make you suffer with another cliffhanger! muahhahha! Enjoy!

Review and Ill write quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay wasn't sure what she felt more, anger or depression. Every time she thought about Danny she wanted to be sick. Her mind was failing her as much as Danny's body was failing him. She wanted to scream at the first person she saw; take them by the face and yell until all air in her lungs was gone. Instead she sat, once again, in the brutally uncomfortable chairs in the O.R. waiting room. Danny had been wheeled in there about twenty minutes after the nurse had pushed her out of the room. The infection in his body was bad, how bad Lindsay didn't know. What she did know is that if he needed surgery he was not in good shape.

Lindsay sat rubbing her belly when she felt some ones hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Flack staring at her. "Hey, how you holding up?"

"I've had better days... waiting for him to be out of surgery once again." Lindsay couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"He's going to be-"

"YEAH! Ok! He'll be fine, right?" Lindsay was now standing and pacing back and forth around the waiting room, Flack couldn't begin to imagine how upset she was and he knew this wasn't the time for details. "Fine fine fine, thats what he'll be. If one more person tells me that Danny is a fighter is going to get a clean upper cut to the jaw! HE IS NOT OKAY! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO IS OKAY?"

Lindsay was at the point of hysterics when Mac stepped off the elevator. Flack put up his hand and made a 'hush' so that Mac knew not to say anything.

"Danny could die Flack. The infection was so bad it was dripping down his god damn stomach. Just because he was too FUCKING PIG HEADED to tell anyone he was in PAIN! I swear to god, if he doesn't die I am going to kill him for being so STUPID!" The sobs had turned into a fit of laughter and all of a sudden she was laughing so hard even she couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. Flack stepped toward he and grabbed her face and pulled it onto her shoulder and she began to cry uncontrollably. He knew there was nothing to be said, they just had to wait it out.

Mac knew this wasn't his place, instead he walked to the nursing station to get a little more information.

Just as he approached he heard the announcement over the P.A. "Code Blue O.R. 4... I repeat Code Blue O.R. 4"

Doctors and nurses began to run toward the O.R., Lindsay looked up with a look of pure fear on her face.

"No, no... not again, I can't do this!" Lindsay said as she made an attempt at going into the O.R. but this time Flack stopped her.

"Linz look at me, there is nothing you can do for Danny right now. I need you to calm down." Flack did his best to calm the small shaking woman. By force he took Lindsay back to the plastic chairs and made her sit. Lindsay bent down and put her head between her legs and did her best to ease her breathing which was at the point of suffocation. There truly was nothing she could do.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes, and he was in his apartment. 'What the hell? Was that a dream?' he thought to himself as he placed his hand across him bare stomach, no scars. No bandages, nothing. He stretched and took a deep breath, got up from his bed and walked to his window.

"Looks like New York... god I need to stop drinking if these are the dreams I'm having." Danny said out loud to him apartment which he thought was empty.

"Yo D, tell me you have pants on." said the sound of a familiar voice. 'Couldn't be?' Danny thought as he pulled his PJ bottoms up. Just as he finished the dark brown locks of an old friend entered his room.

"Messer you seriously have GOT to stop giving us scares!" Aiden said as she walked toward him and gave him a hug.

"Aid, what the hell? Aren't you? ... Oh god, am I?... I have to wake up what the hell!" Aiden grabbed him by the shoulders and whipped him around to face her.

"D. You're not dead. I... I am dead. But you, no. You are sorta... paused!" She had a big smile on her face and looked happy.

"Paused? What... I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't... what is the last thing you remembered?" Aiden said as she turned and sat on the bed in front of Danny.

"Ah, it's kind of blurry... Dylan... no. Lindsay, I remember Lindsay she came into my room and... god why can't I remember!" Danny said as he scratched his head and sat in the chair across from Aiden.

"I'm sorry Danny. The infection in your wounds is bad. Right now you're heart has stopped. They are trying to revive you." Aiden said softly.

"So you're telling me I'm dead? Why are you here?" The confusion obvious in his voice, Aiden continued.

"I'm here, because I love you. You are my best friend D. I want you to know that you have two choices right now... you can either let go, and let your body die and come with me. Or you can fight, and fight your hardest and go back to that beautiful woman, who by the way is way out of your league but loves you nonetheless, and that baby. It will NOT be an easy fight, you are going to have to work hard every day, but it will be worth it when you get to do all of those things I missed out on. What'dya say D?"

Danny said nothing but stared at Aiden long and hard. Finally when his voice finally returned to him, he looked her straight in the eyes and did his best to look strong.

"Are you happy? I don't think I can do it, go back. Everything is so damn hard. The pain isn't going to stop. None of it. Maybe I need a break." It wasn't until he said it, that he realized he meant it.

Aiden let out a deep sigh and got up from the bed and crossed the room. She stood next to Danny and slapped him hard across the head.

"OW! What the Hell Aid!?"

"Thats for being a dumb ass! I'm going to show you something Danny, and trust me when I say you aren't going to like it." Aiden pulled hjim up by his hand and walked to the living room, except this was not Danny's living room. It looked like a hospital waiting room. Danny knew right away where he was; across the room he could see Flack holding Lindsay who was crying so hard she was barely breathing. Flack slowly rocked back and forth with her small frame and Aiden and Danny crossed the room to be closer to them.

"Did I die?"

"No, not yet. I told you, they are trying to revive you." Danny was shocked that he wasn't even dead yet, but Lindsay was in hysterics.

"Do you really want to leave some one who cries this hard for you, and you ain't even dead yet?"

"I love her." Once again Aiden slapped Danny upside the head.

"Then fight for her! God, you weren't this stupid when I was around."

"Hey could you please be a little nicer... I did get shot four times you know? It's painful." Aiden looked him in the eye with a crooked eyebrow.

"What's it going to be Messer? Stay or die? I wouldn't take too much time... I mean I've got all of eternity... your body on the other hand... not so much. So D, Life or Death? Which is it?" Aiden said.

Danny looked at Lindsays tears as he repeated to himself, "Life or death?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay was numb; the only thing on her body she could feel was her heart beating painfully against her chest. She knew Flack's hand was squeezing her shoulder, she sensed him there, but could not feel it. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to have the feeling of Danny after crawling in bed with him after a long day at the lab. She would do anything the put her head on his chest and have him tell her everything is going to be ok. The tears were still flowing down her face but she made no sound. Lindsay sat in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room just staring off to infinity, searching for something to pull her back. People walked to her and gave her loving comforting hugs but she didn't acknowledge them she felt as if she was too far gone. Too exhausted, both mentally and physically.

* * *

In the operating room, Danny's body was still in shock. There had been no change for over twenty mintues. Dr. Stevens has sweat dripping down him face, he has been working with Danny since he had come in. Not only was he a good cop, he was a good kid. It was killing him to know that, not only was his fiance pregnant, he was young. Dr. Stevens had a son about the same age as Danny; every time he looked at him he had tears in his eyes knowing the pain he was going through. With the staggering beat of his heart monitor, Stevens knew that he was getting worse.

"Charge to 360... Clear." Danny's body rocked at the shock of the paddles. "Ok, Come on Danny Boy don't give up yet! Charge again... Clear!" His body rocked again, with no luck, the monitor didnt change.

"Dr. Stevens, it's been twenty minutes. What do you want to do?" At first he hesitated then he launched into action.

"He's thirty-three, and he has a baby on the way... charge again." With the paddles charged, he shocked Danny's limp broken body again.

"We have a heart beat. BP 110/70... he's... he's stablizing?" The Nurse said in a shocked tone, it had been a miracle he had come back and so strong.

Stevens smiled and quietly said to himself, "I knew you could do it kid..." he looked up at the surrounding doctors and nurses and continued, "Alright lets finish him up and get him out of this hospital." He said while smiling under his mask.

* * *

"What's it gunna be Messer? Life or Death?" Aiden asked him once more.

"I love you Aiden, you're like the sister I never wanted." Danny said with a smile spread across his face. "But..."

Aiden interupted before he finished. "I know D, thats why I'm here. I don't want you to come with me. I'm here to make you fight, for Lindsay and that baby." She paused then continued, "I have to show you something..." they turned away from Lindsay and Flack, and turned and walked into the operating room.

Danny saw for the first time, the gravity of the situation. His lifeless body was lying on the table, being shocked over and over, while Dr. Stevens issued orders as people ran around trying to get his heart to beat again. "You see Danny, no one wants to loose you. Stevens is a good man, I have been watching over you since you got here, and that man has done anything and everything to get you better and out of here. He thinks of you like a son. Everyone is going to suffer if you give up."

Danny was almost in as much shock as his body on the table. The blood dripping down the side of the table and the blood on the hands of the doctors and nurses working on him. This face was grey and the tubes coming out of his nose and mouth made him look dead already. All of a sudden Danny could feel the pain his body was in, and doubled from the blood he suddenly felt on his stomach.

"Aid... whats happening to me? Make it stop!" Danny said as he dropped to his knees. "I don't want to die, please... help me!" There were tears running down his cheeks, Danny suddenly realized he wasn't ready to give up; to leave everything behind.

"Then don't... I love you D. It's time to go. Go home, get healthy... take care of that baby, live a long life. You'll see me eventually, I promise." Aiden said as she bent down beside him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll always be with you, and I'll watch out for that kid. That's a promise."

"Aid, I'm sorry you died so young, I wish... I wish I could have been there. But-"

"I know, but you gotta go..." Stevens shocked his body and nothing happened. He was rounding for another shock, Aiden grabbed Danny by the shoulders and lifted him up. She took him in a huge hug and whispered in his ear. "Don't say I never gave you anything!"

"Love you Aid. Good-bye."

"No good-bye's, only see you later." Aiden winked at him and placed her hand on his forhead as his eyes rolled back into his head... the monitors calmed and his heart beat was back to normal. "See ya D."


	9. Chapter 9

Flack was starting to feel the exhausion of the rest of the team, though he had not been at the hospital for as long as his co-workers, he and Danny were very close. They had always gone out after a tough shift to grab a beer, or if things were on the rocks between him and Lindsay, Flack was always there for him. It was his job, no his duty, to be here beside Lindsay giving her hope to hold on to. He was the only one who knew about her pregnancy, that he knew of that is. He was visiting Danny in the hospital one night about a week after he woke up the first time. Danny was sitting by the window in his room smiling to himself, for someone who had been shot four times he knew something good was going on.

_Flash Back_

_"Yo Dan, how ya feelin' man?" Flack said in an enthusiastic tone._

_"Feel like a million bucks, how's the field without me?" Danny said in a tired yet happy voice. "I mean, just because I'm not around, doesn't mean you should be getting sloppy!" He said with a wide grin across his face._

_"Hey Man, how much blood did you loose? 'Cause I seem to recall always picking up your slack buster." Flack laughed and gave Danny a pat between the shoulders. "So what are you doin' over here? Shouldn't you be in bed or somethin'?"_

_Danny wheeled his wheel chair around to face Flack and he finally saw straight on, how weak Danny looked. It shouldn't have shocked him but it did. He didn't like seeing his friend in so much pain, and so helpless._

_"I just wanted to look at my city, ya know? Besides, I have been in that damn bed for two weeks. I feel like Im drowning. I think Lindsay is the only thing keeping me alive. Really if it wasn't for her and that baby-" Danny stopped himself when he realized what had just come out of his mouth. "I mean.. um..."_

_Flack laughed, as much as he loved making Danny squirm he was happy for him. "Haha, Good job Dan-o. How far along is she?"_

_"Two months. Don't... don't tell her I said anything. She wants to keep it quite, ya know, until I'm a little stronger. She wants to tell everyone together." Danny paused then laughed to himself, "Well, even if she finds out... I'll just tell her the pain killers made me do it! Ha ha!" Danny was laughing, but slowly and softy, as to not cause more pain then he was already in._

_"Well D, I'm happy for you... both of you. I think it goes without saying that you both need something good in your lives right now." Danny knodded, and Flack put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_ End of Flash Back_

Flack squeezed Lindsay shoulder when he heard her speak so softly it was almost inaudible.

"I pushed him away..." Lindsay was still staring at the wall. Leaning forward in her chair with her elbows on her knees and tears slowly falling down her face, she repeated. "I pushed him away..."

"Linz, hun?" Flack said softly, leaning closer to her ears. "What was that?"

Lindsay turned slowly and faced Flack, "I pushed him away... for months. I could have spent that time with him, instead I lost it, and now he is going to die and his is never going to know how sorry I am."

"Lindsay, you have nothing to be sorry for. Things happen for a reason. Danny loves you, more then anything. Trust me when I say, you will hear him say it again."

Lindsay said nothing but forced a weak smile and leaned back to Flacks shoulder. As she did, the doors to the O.R. opened with the sound of scrub booties approached.

"Lindsay Monroe? I'm looking for Lindsay?" Dr. Stevens said as Lindsay jumped up and practically ran to him with Flack hot on her heals. 

"Dr. Stevens? How is he? What happened?" Lindsay said in an urgent voice.

"He's stable Lindsay. The infection spread to his blood. While we were debreading the wounds, he went into cardiac arrest, his heart stopped for over twenty minutes... I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't a miracle that brought him back. He has got someone good looking out for him."

Flack smiled and his mind went straight to Aiden, '_No way she'd let him take the easy way out!_' he thought to himself.

"So...so what now? Is he..." Lindsay didn't even want to say brain dead, she knew the consquences of having your heart not beating for a long period of time.

"At this point we won't know more until he wakes up. We are going to keep him sedated for a little while so he has some time to heal without stress. When he does wake up, he is going to be in a lot of pain. The recovery just got a lot more complicated for him, we are going to have to be a little more patient and help him through this... without forgetting to take care of ourselves." Stevens said while putting a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens. Thank you so much!" Lindsay said pulling him into a tight long hug. "You saved my family, and for that there are no words." Lindsay whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

Stevens backed up and away from Lindsay and gave her a reassuring smile. "He's a good man... I'll make sure the nurses come and find you, as soon as he is in recovery."

As they watched Dr. Stevens walk down the hall and back to the O.R. area, Lindsay and Flack just stood, holding hands. Secretly praying that Danny wouldn't give up.

_'You made it this far Danny, keep fighting for us.'_ They both thought as the doors behind Dr. Stevens closed._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

He could hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor in the distance, it felt as if it was miles away. When Danny tried to move his hands it felt like there was a weight on them, as if being pushed down to the bed. There was something in his throat but he was too tired and too weak to fight it. His eyes fluttered but refused to open. Everything was numb, even the horrific pain felt like it didn't belong to him, as if it was being laid on top of him. His fingers moved slightly and he felt something squeezing them, it felt good. His mind raced, but the only thing he could think of is Lindsay. He calmed his body down whenever he thought of her beautiful chest nut hair and brown eyes. He wanted to wake up and hold her face in his hands and kiss her. He needed to. Danny could hear voices but everything sounded as if they were talking into a tunnel. "Flack, he's moving his hand? I can feel him moving. Stevens said he should be sedated for at least another 12 hours, he shouldn't be waking up yet." Lindsay had a sound of surprise in her tone. "Come on D, let us know you're in there. Squeeze my hand buddy?" Flack said in a low tone.  
Danny heard him and used off of the energy he had, which was not a lot, and squeezed his left hand. He felt someone squeezing back, and he felt safe again. Just knowing someone was with him made him feel whole again, even though he was in pieces, and no one could help him.  
"That a boy. Come back to us Danny." Flack said in an encouraging voice.  
"Flack I'm going to get a nurse." Lindsay said with impatience in her voice.  
"Ok, I'll stay with him."  
Danny sat with Flack hand in his, with only the sound of the machines breathing for him and keeping him alive. He needed to wake up but it was as if the weight of the world was waiting on him, fighting him to protest. So he waited, and let him body stay calm.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lindsay stood at the nurse station waiting for someone to come and help her. "Excuse, me? Anyone here?" Finally a young blond nurse, named Pam, came to the station and gave Lindsay a warm smile. "How's it going Lindsay?" Pam said. After being here as long as Danny was, Lindsay became friends with most of the nurses on his floor. "Hey, ummm Danny is waking up and from what Stevens said, he shouldn't be? Can you call him?"  
Pam knew Lindsay was under stress and she was worried about her health and the health of her baby.  
"It's okay, apparently his sedatives have run off a little too fast. I can give him another round in about 20 minutes." She said as she went over Danny chart.  
"No, no, no. If he wakes up and is in pain," Lindsay stopped and took a deep breath, "he could be stressed... and..." Lindsay squeezed her eyes shut, and took a long breath.  
"Lindsay? Hun, whats going on?" Pam took Lindsay by her arm and walked her over to a chair in the hall way.  
"I... I don't know. I'm out of breath all of a sudden, and dizzy. I think I should just sit down. Can you check on Danny?" Lindsay still even in her discomfort, had Danny on her mind.  
"I'll send Becky in to give him his meds... talk to me? When did this start?" Pam jumped right into nursing mode, and took out her stethiscope and started listening to her breathing. "When was the last time you ate? Or had a long night sleep?" Lindsay looked up and her breathing heavy and looking confused.  
"I don't know if you can tell? But I haven't had a lot of time for that. Danny is dying. I... deep breath ...don't exactly have... deep breath... time to.. deep breath... God what is wrong with me?" Pam got up and went to the nurses station and got a wheel chair to bring Lindsay into a exam room. She took Lindsay's arm to help her up when she noticed blood on the front of Lindsay's pants. "Hun, I don't want you to worry you, but how far along are you?"  
Lindsay looked up at her with a surprise look on her face. "Just a little over three months, why?" Instinctively Lindsay put and hand on her belly. She had some aching in her lower abdomen all morning, but she just thought it was a stomach ache.  
"Lindsay, you have some bleeding. We're going to do an ultra sound and see what's going on." Pam's voice was low and comforting.  
"Oh god, I had no... Oh..." Lindsay suddenly felt sick. Her breathing was hitched and she had to empty her stomach. She leaned forward in the wheel chair and the contents of her stomach emptied onto the hospital floor.  
Pam called for help from the nearest Doctor and they lifted Lindsay onto a the bed in the exam room. "Lindsay, I need you to try and relax for me ok? I'm Doctor Holmes." The room was spinning above Lindsay doctors and nurses hovered above her. The saw the curtain close as nurses began to undress her. She felt the cold stethiscope touch her chest and then a warm jell on her lower abdomen.  
"Ok, looks like shes at about six-teen weeks. This baby is stressed. Lets get her on a banana bag." the doctor ordered while looking at Lindsay's ultrasound.  
"Pam? Is my baby okay?" Lindsay said as she placed an oxygen mask over Lindsay's face.  
"Yeah, the baby seems to be okay. It's you we're worried about."  
"Looks like a broken blood vessel is the reason for this bleeding. Don't worry Lindsay we're not going to use the 'M' word. We are just going to run some tests to be sure. Have you been taking you're prenadel vitamins?"  
Lindsay suddenly felt increasing tired and shook her head. "Danny... did someone get Danny his medication? He needs it." Lindsay felt sick with worry, someone had to be helping Danny. He can't wake up yet, he isn't strong enough.  
"Who is Danny?" Dr. Holmes asked in confusion.  
"He is the cop that was shot about a six weeks ago, he had surgery yesterday because of infection. They are engaged." Pam said as Lindsay squeezed her hand. She was terrified, she needed to relax or the baby was going to suffer. She took a deep breath and looked to Pam to explain what was happening with Danny.  
"Danny is being taken care of, I just need you to think of your baby and yourself right now. Can you do that for me? You are extremely dehydrated and you're body is fighting with you right now. Just relax for a bit and I will personally go and check on Danny for you." Lindsay's eyes were flickering. Her exhaustion had caught up with her by force and she let her eyes close, and soon she was asleep and the last thing she heard was the sound of her heart monitor beeping at a soothing pace. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been almost an hour of silence, Danny's heart was beating, the monitors were relaxed. The nurses came in about ten minutes after Lindsay had left, but she was still not back yet. Flack was on Danny watch; he knew he couldn't leave him alone until someone else came. So he sat back in his chair and watched Danny chest rise and fall with the tube in his mouth helping him breath. Flack ran a hand over his face and shook off the fatigue that was plaguing his eyes. It had been the most stressful two months of him life; watching his best friend struggle to live was almost too much for him to handle. Lindsay was strong but he knew that she couldn't take another tragedy, Danny had to wake up, if he didn't he wasn't sure of what to do.

Flack straightened his body in his chair and moved closer to the bed, putting his hand on Danny's, he could feel that his body temperature was back to normal. The colour in his face was loosing the grey and he was starting to look human again. He gave his hand a light squeeze and leaned back in his chair.

"So… catch the last Giants game? Ha… yeah that wasn't funny." Flack lightly chuckled and continued. "They say it's good to talk, you know? Maybe you'll hear me and when you wake up you're brain won't be so 'mush' or something. I told them that it's too late, but hey, what are ya gunna do?"

Flack suddenly felt eyes on the back of his neck, he turned to see a familiar face standing in the door, Stella.

"How's he doing?"

"Ah, well he's sedated right now so that he can have some healing time with not white noise of stress, but he's looking better." Flack got up and walked to the door where Stella was standing, "Have you seen Lindsay? She left over and hour ago to get a nurse, nurse came but no Lindsay?" Flack looked genuinely concerned and confused.

"Yeah, she's ok. The nurse, ummm Pam? I think that's her name. She said she was exhausted and that she was worried about her baby. They are giving her some fluids on I.V. and letting her get some sleep while Danny is out."

"So I guess that whole, 'Let's keep this pregnancy a secret' thing, didn't last long huh?" Flack said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them. Well considering the circumstances. Danny'll be fine." Stella said, she quietly looked to Danny and almost in a whisper said, "I Hope."

Flack agreed and looked to Stella, "Hey, I gotta work at midnight. You mind staying with Danny while I go home and get some sleep and a shower before work?"

"Yeah, no problem. Besides you've been here long enough it's my turn."

"Thanks Stel. Give me a call if anything changes?" Flack said giving Stella a hug.

"Of course." Stella obliged, and Flack turned and left.

When the door behind her was shut, she crossed the room to the chair beside Danny's bed and sat down. Flack was right, he did look better, the colour was back in his face and he was starting to look like Danny again. Stella took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Hey Messer, what do you say about getting better and getting the hell out of here? Hum? I have never been so sick of these damn walls. This hospital needs a make over, I mean come on, who lives 'Kill yourself beige' anyways?" Stella said with a big smile on her face, knowing that he'd agree.

It had been almost seven weeks since that horrific morning that put Danny in that bed. It felt like yesterday, the nightmares were becoming less frequent but they were still there. Seeing his body being thrown back and slide down the wall blood following him to the floor was the worst torture Stella could take. Danny and her were close, they had worked together for years; when she saw him go down it was like watching her best friend die. Even if he didn't have Lindsay watching over him like a hawk, he would not be alone. Before his last surgery, Danny had been watched in shifts, even though Lindsay never left, Mac, Sheldon, Stella and Flack had all watched over both of them to make sure they were ok.

Stella worried about Lindsay, the stress she was putting herself through was not good for the baby. When Pam told her that Lindsay was dehydrated and needed some serious rest or she was going to miscarry, Stella was not surprised at all. Lindsay was so dedicated to being at Danny's side it was as if she had forgotten that she was pregnant and human and need to be taken care of. Right now the best thing she could do was get a straight eight hours of sleep and to relax.

Stella sat in the uncomfortable chair and rested her head on my fist and held Danny's hand, she wanted him to know he wasn't alone. There was always going to be someone there and right now, that person was Stella and she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Ten hours had past since Lindsay had faded off into sleep, when she opened her eyes she felt rested and relaxed, she reached down and placed her palm on her stomach. Lindsay smiled to herself and thought about her baby, and for the first time, realized that she is going to be a mother. Suddenly she started making plans in her head as to which room she could turn into the nursery and if it was going to be a girl or a boy, what would she name it, what would she look like, or him. She suddenly pictured a beautiful little baby girl with brown curly hair like herself and little pink-framed glasses with Danny's eyes. The smile plastered a smile across her face as she pat her belly thinking of the beautiful memories they were going to have as a family.

As she sat day dreaming, Pam came into the room and noticed Lindsay's happy disposition. "You're looking much better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be a mom!" Lindsay said looking up a Pam with a smile.

"I've noticed. Does this mean you are going to start taking better care of yourself?" Pam said while checking Lindsay's monitor and vitals.

"Yes, I promise." Lindsay paused realizing she hadn't asked about Danny yet, "How's… how is Danny?" As soon as she said it, the smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sorrow.

"Better… actually much better. We are keeping him sedated for a little while longer, but he is doing great Lindz." Pam put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, knowing that Danny was the reason Lindsay's body was exhausted. "I'll tell you what, if you rest up just a little while longer and get a good hearty meal into you, I'll see about switching rooms so you can be with him. Sound good?"  
Lindsay nodded gratefully, and forced a smile. "Pam? Is Don, my friend, still here?"

"No actually, he left awhile ago and was replaced with a woman, she has curly hair?" Pam was not familiar with Stella, she usually was off shift when it was Stella's turn to watch Danny.

"Oh, That's Stella. If you see her, can you tell her I'm looking for her? Oh… and Pam…. Thank you, for everything. I owe you!"

"Don't mention it. I'll be back soon." Pam said as she gave Lindsay a wink.

Lindsay lay back in bed and did her best to relax, but lately she could only do that if Danny was in her sights. She missed him, inside and out. Her heart ached when she thought about talking to him, all she wanted to do pick names for their kids, and talk about the wedding, and work. All those little conversations she used to take for granted.

If it was the last thing she did, she was going to save Danny. He was going to get better, no matter what it takes.

"I love you Danny." Lindsay said to herself as she looked longingly out the small hospital window at the New York night sky line.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think? R&R... I love Danny and Lindsay! They are so cute! lemme know what you think!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was dark; his body felt distant as if he was an empty case. Suddenly he felt scared, his heart began to race he tried to breath but he couldn't something was blocking his airway. He started to groan but it scratched and ached in his throat. Danny was hurting his body was coming back to him and it was as if someone was stabbing him with a white hot dagger over and over again. When he opened his eyes tears streamed down his face, he wanted it to stop

Suddenly there was a hand gripping his tightly, and a hand caressing his face. Then he heard it. The voice that he had been missing for longer then he could recall. "Danny, baby calm down, just breath. Shh... it's okay I'm here." Lindsay said softly while stroking his hair.  
Lindsay's face came into focus and his body seemed to relax. The memories of the last couple weeks came flooding back to him all at once; Danny squeezed his eyes shut and let the tears roll down his face. Lindsay's grip on his hand grew tighter, as she tired to comfort his trembling body.

"I've called the nurse, they are going to come and give you something for the pain ok. It's going to be ok. Danny, look at me?" Lindsay was speaking softly as to not scare him; Danny looked up at her with tears on the rims of his blue eyes. "You're ok. I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Ever." Danny's nodded as a single tear fell. "Ok."

Lindsay stood stroking his hair waiting, their eyes were locked on each other. Nothing needed to be said, they both shared the same thought 'God, I missed you. I love you.'

They were interrupted when a small nurse came in to the room, "Sorry love, did you call?" she had a small voice, but friendly voice.  
"Yeah, he's awake. He's been pulling at the tube. Did you page Stevens?" Lindsay said, never taking her eyes off of Danny.

"I did, he should be here shortly. Mr. Messer, you gave us quite the scare. Are you in any pain?" Danny nodded, he afraid to move his body in case the white hot daggers came back again. "Ok sweety, we're going to take care of you. We can take that tube out as soon as Dr. Stevens gets here, ok? Just try and relax for me, I'm going to get you something for the pain." She turned on her heel and left Danny and Lindsay alone once more.

"Everything's going to be ok. Just keep fighting for me ok?" Lindsay picked his hand off the bed and kissed it; as she did a single tear fell from her eye. For the first time in the last two months, they were happy tears.

"Danny, we were starting to worry." Dr. Stevens said as he came into the room and approached the bed. " How are you feeling? Crappy? In a lot of pain?" Danny nodded in reply. "Ok, that's going to be expected; you had some severe infection, we had to debreed a large area of your wounds. We'll give you some morphine. Ok, why don't we get that tube out. Ok Danny, you remember how we do this?" Danny nodded and squeezed Lindsay's hand, she could tell he was afraid. "Ok then Dan, on three. One...two...three.. and blow." Danny did and he exploded into a fit of coughing. The contractions of his stomach muscles however sent shock waves through his body. He resisted his urge to throw up, he knew nothing was in his stomach and it would just induce more pain. Dr. Stevens put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Ok...Ok... just try and relax, just breath. Come on Danny."

Lindsay was above him again as she took his face in both her hands, "Hey, just relax Danny, baby breath. Shah... relax your body." Danny was looking in her eyes but he felt so weak, he was struggling to keep them open.

Danny's body was thrashing as he coughed, everything ached. In the corner of his eye he could see Dr. Stevens injecting something into his IV tube, a nurse came out of no where with a suction tube and was sticking it in Danny mouth. Suddenly, the pain was lessening and he was breathing again.

His body seemed control itself again, and he could feel himself drifting away. Lindsay sat on the bed beside him and leaned down and kissed his forehead, and picked up his hand and squeezed it.

"Sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up again. I promise." As Danny was quickly falling asleep, he reached out his hand and lay it on Lindsay's growing stomach, and Lindsay placed her hands on his. Danny fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The New York air was cold, it chilled down to the bone. Breath froze as it left it's vender. The sun was rising and with it brought warm colours that danced across the New York skyline like paint on canvas. As the sun peaked over the horizon, the city was saturated in orange light. At six am, this is when New York City is the most like a new born child; ready for everything. A new beginning.

Danny sat in an old chair with a blanket wrapped around his still weak frame, watching the colours dance around the sky from his balcony. He had been out of the hospital a month, he felt as though things were starting to happen for him. He could feel himself getting stronger everyday, although he still needed help with most tasks, the pain being to great to bend certain ways. Returning to work at this point was not an option, which he was thankful for, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. The long hours, working in the lab, it was not something he needed right now. He spent most days sleeping and doing his physiotherapy.

Most mornings he spent here, he did not know what the purpose was. He could not sleep in, he would wake at five am, and move to the balcony, careful not to wake Lindsay on the way. It was if he sat there waiting for someone to tell him the reason he survived, if you can call it that. His life has changed so drastically in the following five months since he was shot. Danny was so used to his room at the hospital that when it was time to leave, he was excited but terrified of what lie on the outer walls of his hospital room. He played strong, but Lindsay knew better. She listened when he complained about his recovery, she rubbed his back at night when he couldn't suppress a groan from the pain in his abdomen. She just knew.

His guilt however was another pain; Lindsay was seven months pregnant and she was beautiful. Every time she had to bend down to pick something up because he couldn't do it without retching out in pain, his heart hurt. He didn't want help, he wanted to get his life back. He wanted Lindsay to be the beautiful mother to be, and he wanted to do things for her. Things that he could have done without a hitch before, but now were hour long tasks.

As the colours began to light up the sky, Danny felt Lindsay come outside and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kiss his neck. She leaned on him, gently so she wouldn't hurt him, her arms around his neck warmed his entire body.

"Baby, what are you doing? Come back to bed." Lindsay whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I just... it's so beautiful." Danny said, without taking his eyes off the sky above them. He felt grateful for her being there, but guilty all the same.

"You okay?" Lindsay had concern in her voice as she came around in front of Danny into the chair beside him; she placed a hand on his thigh, and leaned into him.

"Yeah, I guess. Linds, I'm sorry." He turned toward her so he was facing her. Lindsay looked confused.

"What? Why? For what?" Lindsay said as softly as she could with a bound of confusion in her tone.

"You shouldn't have to take care of me, I'm useless. I don't want you to waste your time. I just... I'm sorry... This must be so hard for you." Danny was now looking at his hands unable to look her in the eye.

"No... no, Danny. This is hard for you, and I am sorry. You are not useless. Don't ever say that ag..." Danny cut her off before she could finish.

"No I am! I want to take care of you, I want you to be happy! I can't do anything. You spend all day helping me pick things up and wash my hair and..." This time, Lindsay cut him off by taking his face in her hands and kissing him as hard and as passionately as she could. When they broke, Lindsay pressed a finger to his lips so that he could not speak first.

"Listen to me, and listen good. You are not a 'job' for me to take care of. I LOVE YOU. I take care of you because the thought of not taking care of you, makes me loose my breath. I am happy when I am with you, I help you pick things up, because the sight of you in pain breaks my heart. Danny, I don't do this because I have to, I do it because I want to. This is not hard for me, and I am truly sorry if you have been feeling guilty about that. I had no idea how hard this must be on you, and for that, I am so sorry. Please don't ever think that." When she finished she was still holding his face. Danny's eyes were squeezed shut, he was terrified if he opened them he would loose all control. He took a long, deep breath and opened his eyes to find that he and Lindsay were both crying.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Danny said, bringing his hands up to Lindsay's face and wiped away her tears. Lindsay nodded in reply and forced a weak smile. "I know it... Danny?" Lindsay said pulling him closer again, he looked up at her trying to hold his composure. "yeah?" he replied.

"I wash your hair so that I can get you naked in the shower." She said with a wide smile on her face. They both laughed through their tears and held onto each other as if they were going to loose each other if they let go.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Danny said as, this time, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"So Cowboy, I know you're pain... but do you think you have anything left in you?" Lindsay said with a smirk on her face, Danny smiled and kissed her again.

"I think I could manage... lets go back to bed." He held out his hand to her, she took it kindly and together they stood and he wrapped his arms around her as they walked into the apartment and into the bedroom.

Danny turned before going into the room and looked back at the skyline. "Thank you, Aiden." He said to himself. Someone had finally given him the answer he was looking for. The reason he survived.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I think I could so a continuation story. I haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think! I want Reviews!!**


End file.
